Don't be afraid of love
by Angel Marie Winchester
Summary: Kagome's tried and cold with out warmth Kagome faints from not resting. Sango decides at the last minute to go to her village taking Miroku and shippo Inuyasha has to take care of Kagome. Will Inuyasha find just how much Kagome loves a halfdemon like him?


"Inuyasha can we please rest we were walking since last night." Whined a little fox demon. "Stop your whining twrip we won't stop tell were half way there." Yelled an annoyed Inuyasha. Inuyasha was not sure were they were going but Kagome was in heat. He has to stay away before his demon blood made him take Kagome. The Inu gang was traveling looking for the shards of the Shikon-No-Tama. The weather was really bad it was cold windy and it was raining. Kagome just wearing her school uniform was freezing. Kagome was tired and cold fell to the ground with a THUMP. Hearing the THUMP with his good hearing ran to Kagome's side. "Kagome, Kagome" yelled the fox demon while trying to shake Kagome awake. "Lady Kagome, lady Kagome please wake up it's not good to sleep in this weather." Yelled a monk. "Damn you Inuyasha if she die's I will see perfectly that you will die a very pain full bloodily death got that." Yelled a very angry demon slayer. Kagome was like a sister to the monk and demon slayer so they do there best to look after her. Inuyasha frighten about his friend remark and determent not to show it just replied back. "Feh like I would let the wench die." After Inuyasha pick up Kagome he left to find a warm place to make camp when he realized the monk, demon slayer and kit were not following him. " Hey what the hold up." Inuyasha yelled over his solder "Lady Sango wants to go back to her village and we will bring Shippo with us we will be back when it stops raining." Yelled back the monk. They left but not before you could hear 'Hentail'. Finally after an hour walking Inuyasha found a warm place to rest for the night and convent enough right next to a Hot Spring. After putting Kagome down Inuyasha left to go look for wood to make a fire. About 10 minutes after Inuyasha left Kagome woke up feeling a Shikon-No-Tama shard near by. Not seeing Inuyasha anywhere Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. After notching the arrow she pointed to the direction she seines the shard she realest a warning arrow.

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha just came back with a fight with a demon. Earning a shard. He was heading back to Kagome with a bundle of wood and the shard when an arrow wised right past him to hit the tree next to him. 'What the hell was that' thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked ahead in the clearing in front of him where he left Kagome. "K-Kagome" whispered Inuyasha. "Who are you? Come out and give me your shard before I shoot you. I wont miss at all." Kagome shouted toward the direction she sense the shard. Inuyasha afraid stepped out of the forest and into the clearing. "I-Inuyasha." Kagome whispered before she lowered her Bow.

WITH KAGOME

After Kagome shot the warning arrow she yelled. "Who are you? Come out and give me your shard before I shoot you. I wont miss at all." Kagome yelled toward the direction she sense the shard. Kagome also sensing a Hanyou was about to release the arrow when someone walked out of the forest. "I-InuYasha." Kagome whispered before she lowered her Bow.

"Sorry InuYasha I didn't know it was you" Kagome said sounding apologetic.

"Keh, you new it was me did ya." InuYasha said stubbornly. "You know what I don't care jut put the wood there and I'll start the fire." Kagome said while pointing to a dry sot were the rain didn't hit YET. "Whatever, bitch." InuYasha mumbled. After InuYasha put the wood down and Kagome started the fire. Kagome took out a CD player and listen to "Don't Be Afraid Of Love" by Boston. (A/N: I DON'T own the song but I CHANGE a FEW words)

_**Now if you're thinkin' 'bout a love that left you**_

_**Thinkin' you should hide away**_

_**Boy I think it's wrong**_

_**You just try to be strong now babe**_

_**Listen to what I've got to say**_

_**I know the feelin' that you feel today**_

_**But don't be afraid of love**_

_**Tell you how I feel about you**_

_**Tell you what you want to hear**_

_**Tell you that it's true**_

_**But it's all up to you now babe**_

_**Don't let your love disappear**_

_**Can't believe that I'll be stayin' here**_

_**But don't be afraid of love**_

_**Baby don't you know good love is hard to find**_

_**Don't you think I know what's goin' through your mind**_

_**One girl left you cryin' so you shut the door**_

_**Just let me inside that's what my love is for**_

_**Tell you how I feel about you**_

_**Tell you what you want to hear**_

_**Tell you that it's true**_

_**But it's all up to you now babe**_

_**Don't let your love disappear**_

_**Can't believe that I'll be stayin' here**_

_**But don't be afraid of love**_

InuYasha just stared at Kagome when the song finished but when he met her gaze he turned his gaze back towered the fire.

When InuYasha noticed her shivering he pulled her next to him. Hugging her close Inuyasha asked. "Are you afraid of love?"

"No…I'm afraid of getting hurt." Kagome replied. "What do you mean,Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I'm mean that if I fell in love with someone, they may brake my heart." Kagome said sadly looking at the ground. Kagome suddenly looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "Besides why would I be afraid of love, if I already love someone special to me." Inuyasha looked at the ground so Kagome could not see his face. Kagome since that Inuyasha did not get that she loves him she sang Miracle from Cascada. (I don't own the song but I like it.)

Boy meets girl

You were my dream,my world

But i was blind

You cheated on me from behind

So on my own

I feel so all alone

Though I know it's true

I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _echo_

Day and night

I'm always by your side

Cause I know for sure

My love is real my feelings pure

So take a try

No need to ask me why

Cause I know it's true

I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle _echo_

Miracle... Miracle _echo_

Inuyasha looked in to Kagome's eyes that held love for the silver hair hanyou. "You mean you…love me." Inuyasha asked hoping this was not a dream and was really happening. "Yes, I love you and only you." Kagome whispered before she lend in and kissed him gently on the lips. "Ok then if you love me than will you be my, mate." Inuyasha said giving Kagome one of his famous smirks.


End file.
